


No solo "conocidos"

by KiraH69



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Outdoor Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mayor deseo de Tanuma es poder acercarse a Natsume y ser su mejor amigo, pero por mucho que lo intenta todo parece inútil. Hasta que un día, siguiendo a Natsume por el bosque, acaba en una mansión oculta, donde se encuentra con el propio Natsume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Si fuera capaz de verlos tan claramente como él quizás podríamos ser un poco más cercanos. Quizás podría ayudarle cuando le atacan o cuando intenta resolver sus problemas. Así podría hablar todos los días con él. Tendríamos más cosas de las que conversar, podríamos contárnoslo todo, no tendría secretos conmigo. Nos ayudaríamos mutuamente y pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos. Seríamos los mejores amigos..._

Aquellos eran los pensamientos que pasaban cada día por la mente de Tanuma Kaname. Sintiéndose incapaz de hablar con Natsume directamente, Tanuma solo era capaz de observarle disimuladamente desde lejos como se observa a la Luna. Completamente inalcanzable. A pesar de que conocía su secreto y de que él mismo tenía una sensibilidad especial hacia los youkai, su relación no era más que de simples “conocidos”, como podría ser con cualquier otro compañero de la escuela. Buscaba cada día el modo de acercarse un poco más a él, deseaba con toda su alma tener al fin un amigo íntimo, sin embargo parecía tarea imposible. Para lo único que servía era para quitarle a Sasada, la presidenta de la clase, de encima o para darle incluso más problemas. El único modo de acercarse más a él sería teniendo sus mismos poderes, pero eso era imposible, apenas era capaz de sentir levemente la presencia de youkais o vislumbrar su sombra.

Aun así no quería rendirse. Siempre le observaba buscando el instante en que al menos pudiera dirigirle una palabra. Pero al mínimo despiste, Natsume se esfumaba como si fuera un fantasma. Tanuma se preguntaba si quizá se había dado cuenta de que le miraba, pero eso era poco probable, ni siquiera sería consciente de su presencia.

Una de esas tardes en las que Natsume se iba rápidamente de la escuela y se perdía junto a Nyanko-sensei en el bosque, Tanuma decidió seguir el mismo camino que él había llevado ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Quizá pudiera llegar en el último momento cuando estuviera en peligro como suelen hacer los héroes. Pero el bosque era demasiado extenso y frondoso y pronto le perdió por completo la pista. Se dio por vencido en aquella ocasión así que simplemente buscó el camino de vuelta a casa. El bosque parecía volverse cada vez más espeso y oscuro, la luz apenas pasaba entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles. Aquello parecía estarse convirtiendo por momentos en una selva tropical. No daba un paso sin chocarse con un tronco o sin ser azotado por una rama baja. Su pelo acabó completamente revuelto y lleno de hojas y su ropa se rasgaba por todas partes. Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Existía un bosque como aquel tan cerca y no lo había visto antes? Lo más extraño de aquel lugar era el silencio y la calma. Ni pájaros, ni insectos revoloteando alrededor, el único sonido era el crujir del suelo al pisar sobre él y el susurro de las hojas por el leve viento. La noche comenzó a cernirse sobre él. No creía haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel bosque como para que el sol ya se hubiera ocultado pero quizás había perdido la noción del tiempo igual que se había perdido a sí mismo en aquel bosque. La desesperación comenzó a abrirse paso en su pecho y el hambre en su estómago. Quería regresar inmediatamente a casa pero no daba con la salida.

Fue entonces, cuando sus pasos se habían vuelto ya incoherentes, cuando pudo suspirar aliviado. Los árboles le abrieron paso y se encontró frente a la puerta principal de una mansión oriental. No podía saber sus dimensiones ya que los árboles estaban tan cerca de ella que parecían fundirse. Construida enteramente de madera y piedra, con materiales probablemente de aquel mismo bosque. La puerta, de cuatro metros de altura y tres de anchura, era de piedra pulida y estaba exquisitamente tallada con motivos florales. Inmediatamente se abrió para él, aun pareciendo pesada se movía como si de papel se tratara. Hubo un momento de duda, no sabía si aquello sería seguro. Pero entonces, al otro lado del patio e iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite, distinguió la figura de Natsume.

—¡Natsume! ¡Estás aquí, Natsume!—corrió a través de la puerta y no se percató cuando esta se cerró tras él.

—Oh, Tanuma, qué bien que hayas venido, me sentía muy solo—le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—Natsume, ¿dónde estamos?—le preguntó algo avergonzado por su entusiasmo.

—No lo sé, pero es un lugar hermoso, ¿no crees?

El joven observó a su alrededor. Ciertamente era un lugar muy bello, iluminado por la blanca luna llena. El gran patio desde la entrada principal hasta la vivienda era enteramente de hierva, a excepción de unas piedras circulares que marcaban un ondulante camino al interior. Los árboles de variados colores y tamaños bordeaban todo el muro y sus ramas se mezclaban con las del exterior y el suelo estaba salpicado de flores silvestres y de pequeños estanques que se conectaban uno con otro bajo tierra. La vista se perdía sin saber definir el final de la mansión, tarea aún más difícil en la casi absoluta oscuridad.

—Vamos, te mostraré el interior.

Natsume sostuvo su mano para llevarle con él y el corazón de Tanuma latió fuertemente en su pecho. Se descalzaron en la entrada y, guiados por la luz de la lámpara de aceite, se adentraron en la gran mansión de dos plantas. Adornada sencillamente con imágenes florales en las puertas y muebles de madera sin detalles de oro o plata pero delicadamente tallados, su humildad contradecía su tamaño. Pasaron tres o cuatro habitaciones de considerable amplitud y llegaron a uno de los salones principales donde una gran mesa alargada ocupaba todo el centro de la estancia. Dicha mesa, iluminada con varios candiles, estaba repleta de deliciosos manjares que hacían la boca agua de solo mirarlos y olerlos.

—E-esto...

—Ha sido preparado para nosotros, comamos y bebamos hasta hartarnos—le invitó Natsume, sentándole junto a él en uno de los laterales de la mesa.

Tanuma no se pudo negar, su estómago rugía y siendo Natsume quien le servía la comida en un plato no podía rechazarla. Uno tras otro fue probando los platos, aunque eran demasiados para saborearlos todos. Muslos fritos perfectamente dorados, ternera de la mejor calidad, toda clase de pescado fresco, verdura variadamente cocinada, frutas exquisitas de aspecto inmejorable y cualquier cosa que un groumet pudiera desear comer.

—Ne, Tanuma, di “ah”—Natsume le ofrecía con sus propios dedos una pequeña y rosada fresa.

—¿Eh? E-eso... Ah...—aun con su rostro ruborizado no pudo resistirse.

Comió la fresa e incluso pudo sentir los dedos de Natsume acariciar sus labios. El joven se le quedó mirando de cerca y cada vez más cerca, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que los labios de Natsume se unieron a los suyos. Suaves y mullidos, más cálidos de lo que los había imaginado, por un momento le recordaron al tacto de un malvavisco. Era su primer beso y no quería que terminara nunca, sería feliz si se fundiera con Natsume en aquel instante. Pero sus labios tuvieron que separarse. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que temía que Natsume se diera cuenta, sin embargo la dulce sonrisa de él le calmó (todo cuanto era posible). Silenciosamente y ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas casi hasta las orejas, regresaron a la cena, pero poco pudieron meter ya en su estómago.

—Um... ¿Re-regresamos a casa?—preguntó Tanuma, siendo apenas capaz de mirarle a la cara, con su voz temblorosa.

—Es tarde, ¿por qué no dormimos aquí? Estamos solos y hay muchas habitaciones—sugirió Natsume.

—¡Oh! S-sí, está bien...

Estaba emocionado y cada vez más nervioso. No esperaba que nada más sucediera aquella noche, ni en su imaginación había llegado más lejos. En realidad solo pretendía ser amigo de Natsume, pocas veces había querido pensar en aquello por miedo a acabar resultando demasiado raro. Sin embargo no podía negar sus sentimientos.

—Mira qué hermoso, podríamos usar esta habitación—al abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la laberíntica mansión se encontraron con un patio interior, en el centro del cual había un gran cerezo florecido iluminado por la luna con un aura casi fantasmagórica.

Sacaron dos futones de un armario y los colocaron juntos cerca de la entrada al patio donde pudieran ver bien el cerezo. Era extraño tener los futones pegados. Cuando se metieron en ellos, vestidos como estaban, era difícil moverse sin meterse en el futón del otro. Tanuma era quien estaba más cerca de la entrada al patio, sin embargo apenas observaba el cerezo, tan solo quería ver el apacible rostro de Natsume.

—Buenas noches, Tanuma—le sonrió dulcemente.

—S-sí, buenas noches—respondió nervioso.

Tanuma no creía poder tranquilizarse para dormir. Pero cuando imaginaba no poder alterarse más, Natsume deslizó la mano dentro de su futón y la enredó con la suya. Tanuma pensó que entonces se daría cuenta de cuán nervioso estaba, que incluso comenzaría a sudarle la mano. Pero no fue así, pronto un profundo sueño cayó sobre él sin que pudiera resistirlo y sus ojos se cerraron por sí solos. Aquella noche no soñó nada, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho y tampoco fue consciente del tiempo que pasó.

—Um... ¿Na-natsume?—al abrir los ojos y ver el techo de aquella habitación recordó lo que había pasado.

—Buenos días, Tanuma—le sonrió el joven sentado a su lado—. O buenas tardes, debería decir.

—¿Tardes? ¿Qué hora...? ¡Oh, ya es de noche!—exclamó al ver la luna que seguía plena sobre el cerezo.

—No te preocupes, podemos seguir aquí cuanto queramos—Natsume acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos—. Mira, tengo algo de dango, ¿qué te parece si nos lo comemos mientras paseamos por el jardín?

—Sí, está bien.

Tras encontrar al fin la salida, caminaron por el jardín mientras saboreaban el delicioso dango multicolor. La luz de la luna iluminaba su paso entre las variadas flores y arrancaba reflejos plateados de los pequeños estanques. Caminando cerca uno del otro, sus ropas se rozaban y tímidamente se cogieron de la mano, mirándose de reojo. Los palillos del dango quedaron vacíos y juguetearon con ellos nerviosos.

—Tanuma...—Natsume apretó su mano y se quedaron quietos bajo uno de los frondosos árboles.

—Mm... Na-natsume...

El joven se sentía fascinado por el pálido rostro más brillante que la luna y los claros cabellos moviéndose ligeramente con la brisa. Le miraba tan de cerca que incluso podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos que le tenían hipnotizado y sus rosados labios le tentaban a devorarlos. No pudo resistir más y juntaron sus ansiosas bocas. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del otro, juntándose aún más, y el beso se volvió profundo, usando por primera vez sus lenguas inexpertas. Puede que su técnica no fuera buena, pero había tanto deseo en aquel beso que poco importaba. Solo se separaron cuando ambos tuvieron que recuperar el aliento.

—Natsume... yo... no sé...

Su mente estaba confusa, no porque no entendiera sus sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía en aquel momento por su compañero y eso era lo más extraño, que de una noche a otra sus sentimientos se tornaran de semejante modo y tan claramente. Quizás era que siempre los había estado escondiendo en su interior y había sido Natsume quien los había liberado.

—Está bien, no tienes que pensar nada—le acalló con una sonrisa tierna—. Podemos vivir esto tal y como lo sentimos, sin tener que darle un nombre o pensar en los demás. Aquí estamos solos tú y yo.

—Natsume...—con su corazón saltando feliz, Tanuma se abrazó a su compañero y allí estuvieron durante un rato.

Tanuma no se percató en ningún momento de que animal alguno, grande o pequeño, habitaba aquel lugar; tampoco se dio cuenta de que ni luna ni estrellas se movían por el firmamento, ni de que la brisa soplaba siempre con la misma fuerza y dirección, rodeando la casa. Bajo la feliz ignorancia, Tanuma siguió a su compañero al interior de la casa y se encontraron con un festín igual, exactamente igual, al de la noche anterior. Pero Tanuma no formuló pregunta siguiera en su mente, sus pensamientos colapsaban con la esencia de Natsume. Tras el banquete digno de un rey y sin apenas probar bocado por el nerviosismo propio de los recién ennoviados, Natsume y Tanuma se dirigieron a los baños por sugerencia del primero.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡¡vamos a bañarnos juntos!! Antes no habría pasado nada pero ahora... ahora nosotros... ahora yo...,_ Tanuma estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de ponerse en las peores situaciones.

—¿Tanuma? Vamos, el agua está caliente—su voz resonó en las paredes y el suelo de piedra del baño.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Natsume estaba ya desnudo, apenas sosteniendo frente a él una pequeña toalla blanca. Tanuma se quitó la ropa y entró al gran baño. Sus dimensiones parecían más bien las de una piscina y estaba iluminado por una gran fila de candiles sostenidos en la pared. Se acercó a la zona de las duchas donde Natsume ya se remojaba y, dejando la toalla en un reborde de la pared, comenzó a echarse agua por encima. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no quería mirar a Natsume, temía la reacción de su cuerpo. Tras limpiarse con aquel aromático jabón, Tanuma esperó a que Natsume estuviera en la bañera para entrar él. Eso había sido un error, en el camino hacia la enorme bañera el rostro del joven se sonrojaba por momentos mientras intentaba cubrir sus partes todo cuanto podía con las manos mientras que la mirada de Natsume no era demasiado disimulada.

—El agua está genial ¿no crees?—le preguntó Natsume rompiendo el hielo.

—S-sí... Es muy... agradable...—realmente era incapaz de apreciarlo, estaba demasiado tenso.

—Tanuma... ¿no estás a gusto?—su compañero parecía preocupado por él y se acercó un poco, acortando la distancia de dos metros que el otro había dejado entre ellos.

—Ah- Um... S-sí... Cla-claro...—ya era incapaz de controlar su propia voz.

Natsume se acercó un poco más a él y cuando rozó su brazo, Tanuma se sobresaltó, agitando todo el agua a su alrededor.

—Oh... ¿Es por mí? ¿No estás cómodo conmigo?—preguntó con el rostro entristecido.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! No es eso... ¡en absoluto! Solo que... yo...

—Menos mal—suspiró el joven—. Qué alivio, temía que te encontraras mal a mi lado. Tanuma, siempre he querido ser cercano a ti y temía que con esas cosas raras que he hecho me odiases.

El corazón de Tanuma se conmovió y no pudo contenerse. Le estrechó entre sus brazos olvidando toda la vergüenza, mientras susurraba su nombre. Se miraron durante un instante y se besaron nuevamente. El calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba aún más gracias al calor del agua que les envolvía. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, las manos de Tanuma acariciaron el pálido cuerpo de Natsume, recorriendo su espalda y sus caderas. De pronto sintieron que algo chocaba en sus entrepiernas. Ambos miembros estaban erectos y se frotaban entre ellos mientras se levantaban.

—¡Ah! L-l-lo-lo siento...—el aire apenas salía de su garganta y su lengua temblaba.

—Está bien, Tanuma. Yo estoy igual así que no tienes que disculparte—sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y le miraba tímidamente.

—Q-q-qué debería... hacer...—no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Natsume le abrazó juntando sus cuerpos. Sus miembros se frotaron y, tan solo con aquello, cada fibra de Tanuma se estremeció.

—Solo... solo alívialo—le pidió Natsume ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Tanuma no fue capaz de responder. Casi como si sus manos se movieran solas, mientras rodeaba su cintura con una juntándolo a él, acariciaba con la otra sus miembros juntos. Primero apenas con la punta de los dedos titubeando, pero al escuchar los suaves suspiros que emitía su compañero comenzó a frotarlos más vigorosamente. Uno rozaba contra el otro, calentándose más que el agua. Los líquidos blanquecinos comenzaron a manchar la limpia bañera y sus cuerpos se estremecían abrazándose fuertemente. Estaban tan ansiosos los dos jóvenes que no tardaron mucho en mezclar su simiente con el agua.

Ya en la habitación, dispuestos a pasar otra noche en la intimidad de la solitaria mansión sabiendo que si salían fuera las cosas se volverían mucho más complicadas, usaron esta vez solo uno de los futones que ni siquiera habían recogido. Era ilógico que se hubieran vestido después del baño, pues sabían que no iban a durar mucho más así. Natsume, poco más pequeño que Tanuma, se acurrucaba en sus brazos mientras se besaban dulcemente, conociendo al detalle la boca del otro. Sus cuerpos no bajaban de temperatura, por el contrario comenzaban a transpirar y la ropa resultaba molesta. Sin necesidad de decir nada, se quitaron ambos la parte superior mientras echaban a un lado la colcha.

—Natsume... ¿hasta dónde puedo...?—no se atrevía a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo, pero lo ansiaba con todo su cuerpo.

—Hasta el final, podemos llegar hasta el final—contestó el otro con una pícara sonrisa.

El corazón de Tanuma dio un salto en su pecho e inmediatamente la lujuria se apoderó de él. Tumbó a Natsume boca arriba en el futón y se colocó entre sus piernas. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y suponía que su técnica no sería ni mucho menos buena, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Lenta y cautamente, por si el otro se echaba para atrás, comenzó a descender con suaves besos por su cuello. Aquella deliciosa piel no distaba mucho del color y la suavidad de los pétalos del cerezo que acompañaba su noche y les observaba desde el patio. Cuando la cálida lengua se deslizaba por su cuello y pecho, Natsume suspiraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de su compañero.

—Natsume... eres muy hermoso—susurró contemplando su cuerpo bajo él iluminado por la luna mientras, titubeante, le bajaba los pantalones donde ya despertaba algo.

—Um... No digas esas cosas, es vergonzoso...—se quejó sonrojado.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo—rió suavemente, algo más confiado.

Descendió de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, jugueteó en su ombligo con la lengua provocando que Natsume se agitara y siguió bajando por el ya desnudo joven. El delicioso olor floral del jabón se había impregnado en todo su cuerpo y resultaba embriagador en cada rincón. Tanuma observó un instante el miembro erecto y se relamió los labios. Besó la punta y lo lamió de arriba a abajo, acariciando el liso vello púbico casi tan claro como su cabello. Los suspiros se convirtieron poco a poco en gemidos y deleitaron los oídos de Tanuma, quien se excitaba cada vez más. Su miembro estaba ya completamente erecto y manchaba su ropa interior sin necesidad de haber sido tocado.

—No... Tanuma... voy a venirme...—gemía abrumado, al sentir el interior de la cálida boca rodeando su verga.

—Hnn... Eg- Está bien, puedes hacerlo—contestó sacando el delgado miembro de su boca al ver que no podía hablar, pero no tardó nada en volver a introducirlo.

—Ah... Pe-pero tú... tú no... ¡Nn! ¡Ah!

Ni una palabra más pudo articular, con un agudo gemido derramó todo su semen en la boca de su compañero, quien lo tragó gustoso a pesar del extraño sabor.

—No es justo... tú todavía no...

—¿Puedo hacerlo en ti?—Tanuma bajó sus pantalones, su miembro estaba completamente erecto y goteando.

—Oh... Claro—contestó sonriente, alzando los brazos hacia él.

Tanuma se inclinó y le abrazó. Mientras le besaba, sus dedos húmedos por fluidos de ambos se deslizaron furtivos hasta su entrada. Tanteándola primero, se atrevió al fin a meter uno de ellos. El cuerpo de Natsume se agitó levemente y le abrazó más fuerte.

—Es muy... estrecho... ¿estará bien?—preguntó dudoso.

—Sí... No te preocupes, aunque duela un poco está bien, si es contigo está bien—contestó con agitada respiración y con la mirada de un animalillo indefenso.

—Natsume... Natsume...—el joven se sentía tan fascinado que le costaba reprimirse.

Antes de que su interior se hubiera acostumbrado al primer dedo, ya había introducido el segundo y pronto los sustituyó por algo mayor. No pudo esperar a hacerlo lentamente y, para no hacerle sentir mal por ello, Natsume contuvo sus gemidos de dolor todo cuanto pudo. En apenas unos segundos la mitad del falo estaba disfrutando del ardiente interior, pero era tan estrecho que todavía no podía entrar más.

—In-increíble... tú interior se siente increíble, Natsume...—jadeó con todo su cuerpo temblando.

—Ah... Me... me alegra que te guste...—rió suavemente mientras abría más sus piernas.

—¿Puedo... puedo moverme?—preguntó Tanuma sin poder resistir.

—Sí, hazlo.

Y sin esperar más, Tanuma movió sus caderas sacando el miembro hasta dejar solo la punta dentro e introduciéndolo de nuevo, más profundo cada vez. Las paredes le aprisionaban pero se sentía más libre poco a poco, hasta poder embestir con comodidad hasta el fondo. Los gemidos de Natsume llenaban la habitación, excitando aún más (si eso era posible) a su compañero y perdiéndose en la noche.

El tiempo no transcurría, la luna seguía en su cenit sobre el cerezo en flor y allí continuó. En el fragor del sexo, Tanuma no era consciente de los minutos o las horas que pasaban mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su anhelado amigo pero tampoco se preguntó por qué no amanecía. En algún momento, cuanto estuvo exhausto, se durmió abrazado a su amante.

  
  


Al abrir de nuevo los ojos tras el largo sueño reparador, la luna seguía en lo más alto, pero aquello no fue en lo que Tanuma se fijó, sino en el ruborizado rostro del joven que le miraba tumbado desnudo a su lado.

—Mm... ¿Te... te encuentras bien, Natsume?—le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí, estoy muy bien, me siento muy bien—contestó con una suave voz.

Tanuma se sentía en las nubes, no podía existir una situación más ideal y la felicidad en su pecho no podía ser mayor.

De pronto sintió como si sus dedos, posados sobre la blanca mejilla, dejaran por un momento de tocarla aun sin haberlos apartado. Imaginaciones suyas, pensó. Vibraciones comenzaron a recorrer el suelo y cada vez se sintieron más intensas hasta que se convirtió en un terremoto. Los escasos muebles temblaban moviéndose de su sitio en incluso las vigas parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse. Todo fue tan repentino que Tanuma era incapaz de reaccionar ante aquella interrupción.

—¿Qué... qué está pasando? ¿Un terremoto?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Tanuma!—de un salto Natsume se abrazó a él desesperado.

Confuso, el joven correspondió al fuerte abrazo y quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que él lo protegería, pero su cabeza comenzó a doler terriblemente y las palabras quedaron ahogadas entre los quejidos que intentaba contener. Quizás eran las sacudidas del terremoto o el dolor inusual, pero por alguna razón creyó ver cómo Natsume se desvanecía entre sus brazos como un fantasma. Y no solo era Natsume, todo a su alrededor se retorcía y desaparecía como al despertar de un sueño. Dejó de sentir todo aquello que le rodeaba, le parecía estar cayendo como si el suelo también se hubiera desvanecido. Todo se volvió negro y cuando abrió los ojos pensó, _Menos mal, debo haberme mareado_ , porque lo primero que vio frente a su ojos fue el rostro de Natsume.

—Tanuma, ¡Tanuma! ¿Estás bien, cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó con expresión muy preocupada.

—Estoy... bien, tranquilo Natsume—contestó intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo aturdido que estaba.

Queriendo calmar también a su compañero, rodeó a Natsume con un brazo y acarició su mejilla con la otra mano, acercando sus labios para besarle.

—¡Waaaagh!—lo que recibió no fue un dulce beso de Natsume, sino la contundencia de su puño en plena barbilla.

—¿¡Qué se supone que hacías!?—le preguntó apartándose varios metros de él.

—S-solo iba a... ¿Uh? Natsume... tu ropa... ¿por qué estás vestido?—preguntó extrañado.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Tanuma miró a su alrededor. La habitación no estaba, la mansión tampoco, ni rastro de ella. ¿Se la había tragado el terremoto? Él mismo también estaba vestido con su uniforme. Por la luz que veía entre los árboles debía ser algo más de medio día y junto a ellos también estaba Nyanko-sensei.

—Reacciona mocoso, acabas de salir de una ilusión—le dijo el minino que se acariciaba la panza tumbado contra un árbol como si acabara de comer un gran banquete.

—¿Ilusión? No... no, no, eso no es posible, aquello era real, lo sé, pude sentirlo... ¡Natsume!—quiso levantarse y correr a su lado pero se mareó y tuvo que seguir recostado contra el árbol.

—Tanuma, no sé lo que soñarías pero todo era una ilusión creada por un youkai. Llevas dos días desaparecido. Ayer no fuiste a la escuela y como anoche no pasaste por casa, tu padre vino a ver qué había pasado, te he estado buscando todo el día con Nyanko-sensei. Al parecer ese demonio sumerge a sus víctimas en una ilusión mientras se alimenta de ellas—explicaba Natsume mientras el otro le escuchaba incrédulo—. Siento no haberte encontrado antes, supongo que debe haber sido terrible para ti, pero ya ha pasado todo.

—Yo no lo creo tanto—comentó Nyanko-sensei mientras se levantaba y se ponía en marcha.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tanuma ha estado atrapado en una ilusión dos días, a saber lo que ese youkai le ha mostrado—replicó acercándose al joven para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Nada malo seguramente. Ese youkai puede crear ilusiones pero no puede forzar a sus víctimas a quedarse en ellas, si Tanuma hubiera querido escapar lo habría hecho sin problemas. Por eso es que muestra a sus víctimas sus más profundos deseos, para que no deseen huir. ¿Verdad, Tanuma?—bien poco le importaba a él, pero no estaba de más fastidiarle un poco por haberle hecho recorrerse medio bosque en su busca.

—Uh... Tanuma, eso es...

—Lo siento... siento haberos molestado de este modo... Ahora estoy bien—ignoró sin tan siquiera tocarle la mano que le ofrecía Natsume y se levantó por su cuenta.

Sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, Tanuma comenzó a caminar tras Nyanko-sensei y Natsume tras ellos, sin decir nada más.

El joven estaba más que aturdido, seguía sin poder creer que todo lo que le había sucedido en aquellas noches fuera solo un sueño pero tampoco podía ser de otro modo, algo tan fantástico como aquello solo podía suceder en un cuento y no precisamente para niños. Aun así no quería pensar que ya todo había terminado, que el profundo amor y deseo se habían quedado solo en su mente. Dio vueltas a su cabeza buscando el modo de que aquello fuera real pero no lo halló, buscando después la forma de empezarlo de nuevo con el verdadero Natsume pero lo dio por imposible y, por último, buscó la manera de olvidarlo para no ser atormentado por aquellas irrepetibles noches... pero eso tampoco era posible. Los falsos recuerdos se habían quedado grabados en su memoria como si hubieran sido reales y no dejaban de aparecerse en su mente en cualquier momento del día. Atormentaban sus noches impidiéndole dormir por el calor y la excitación que sacudían su cuerpo, y le avergonzaban por el día cuando su rostro se sonrojaba en medio de una clase o su entrepierna se abultaba más de lo debido.

¿Y qué decir del verdadero Natsume? Seguirse era ya impensable, hacía de todo para no volver a verlo, para no cruzarse con él y mucho menos hablarle. Si le veía llegar de lejos por un pasillo se metía en la primera clase que encontraba aunque no fuera la suya, o bajaba a saltos las escaleras o tomaba la ruta más larga a la escuela. Y si, aun con todo eso, no podía evitar encontrarse con él, le era completamente imposible mirarle a los ojos, se sentía la persona más sucia por haberle hecho todo aquello en esa ilusión, sabiendo que, como bien había dicho Nyanko-sensei, aquellos eran sus más profundos deseos. Y aun así, sabiendo que no había nada bueno en aquello y que su mente debía estar trastornada, Tanuma no podía evitar amar a Natsume y desear tomarlo como ya lo había hecho en su imaginación. Pero aun deseándolo con toda su alma, jamás se atrevería a ello porque sabía que a cualquier mínimo intento arruinaría lo poco que quedaba entre ellos. Si bien ya no podían llamarse amigos y apenas compañeros, eso era mucho mejor que el odio o el desprecio que Natsume pudiera sentir hacia su retorcida persona.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que los animales pueden presentir los desastres, nosotros también lo hacemos, aunque esos desastres sean los provocados por nosotros mismos o por otras personas cercanas. Una dolorosa sensación aparece en nuestro pecho, nos inquieta sin saber por qué y la atmósfera está tan pesada que parece que a cada paso empujamos un muro frente a nosotros. Esa fue la sensación que tuvo Tanuma cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Natsume en medio del pasillo a primera hora. Le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo por la primera ruta de escape que encontró, unas escaleras ascendentes. Pero era el último piso y el único lugar al que llegaban aquellas escaleras era la azotea, sin más escapatoria. Seguía sintiendo esa incoherente preocupación pero se decía a sí mismo que Natsume no iba a seguirlo. Se acercó a las verjas que bordeaban la azotea y se sentó apoyando la espalda en ellas. Lo mejor sería pasar la primera hora allí intentando calmarse y borrar aquel mal sentimiento de su cabeza. Pero cuando creía estar relajándose la puerta de entrada chirrió y Natsume apareció por ella. Por un instante el pensamiento de “¿Podré saltar desde aquí?” pasó por su mente, pero enseguida lo desechó. Quería salir corriendo, pero Natsume se interponía entre la puerta y él. Al final ese mal presentimiento se iba a cumplir.

—Ya estoy harto, Tanuma—comenzó a hablar Natsume a pesar de lo esquivo que se mostraba el otro—. ¿Por qué me evitas tanto? Desde lo que pasó con aquel youkai no hemos vuelto a hablar, te la pasas huyendo de mí cada vez que me ves—y en aquel momento no era diferente, parecía un ratón acorralado—. ¡Suficiente!—Natsume le agarró por los hombros y le empujó contra la verja para conseguir que le mirara al fin—. ¿Tan cruel era yo en ese sueño que ahora me odias? ¿Te ha dejado traumatizado una simple ilusión? No era real, ese no era yo, así que todo lo malo que te hiciera no lo haré en este mundo.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su pecho como puñales incandescentes. Resultaron tan dolorosas que las lágrimas querían desbordarse por sus ojos. Pero la cercanía de Natsume, su olor, su hermosa visión y su contacto nublaban la mente de Tanuma, provocándole una lucha interna. El dolor y el deseo se sacudían dentro de él, echando un pulso por ver quién prevalecía.

Finalmente agachó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Aquel no eras tú, aquello no volverá a suceder—se levantó, sin mirar aún a Natsume—. Pero aquel sí era yo. Sé que no fue real, pero en aquel momento yo actuaba por mi propia voluntad como si lo fuera. Hice cosas terribles, por eso, por favor Natsume, no te acerques a mí. No puedo soportar mirarte a la cara, no puedo soportar tu presencia, no puedo soportar la culpabilidad. He descubierto un lado muy oscuro de mí y cada vez que te veo lo recuerdo y temo que vuelva a salir—cada vez las palabras salían con más dificultad de su boca hasta que apenas fueron un ronco susurro—. Lo siento, lo siento...

Esquivó a Natsume y entró corriendo de nuevo al edificio. Natsume se quedó inmóvil en la azotea, mirando fijamente las rejas donde Tanuma había estado apoyado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Había ido tras él con la esperanza de arreglarlo todo y de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, y lo único que había conseguido era una petición radical de alejarse de él.

—¿Qué es eso tan terrible?—murmuró, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Se sentía mal, odiaba aquella forma en que lo evitaba y ahora era aún peor. ¿Pero qué podía haber experimentado en aquella ilusión? ¿Qué era tan horrible como para sentirse culpable a pesar de que no fuera real? ¿Cuál era aquel lado oscuro del que hablaba? Era imposible, no podía imaginar nada que Tanuma pudiera hacer por propia voluntad para herirle.

No fue capaz de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza durante todo el día. Normalmente estaba algo distraído en clase o incluso medio dormido, pero aquel día el resto de las clases estuvo completamente ausente, sin escuchar una sola palabra de los profesores o sus compañeros.

—Nyanko-sensei—Natsume se sentó junto a la ventana entre abierta de su habitación. Ya había oscurecido completamente fuera y entraba una suave brisa fresca que agitaba el flequillo sobre su frente—, ¿qué dijiste sobre aquel demonio? ¿Qué clase de ilusiones creaba?

—¿Mm? ¿El que atrapó a ese chico?—la bola peluda se dio media vuelta en su cojín para mirar a Natsume. Mordisqueaba unas sardinas secas que había comprado la señora Fujiwara—. Normalmente hace vivir a sus víctimas sus mayores fantasías o deseos. No tiene la capacidad de retenerlos contra su voluntad así que de ese modo son ellos mismos los que no quieren irse.

—Pero... Tanuma me dijo que me había hecho algo horrible. Actuaba como si fuera algo realmente malo.

—¿Y por qué no? Las fantasías de la gente no tienen por qué ser algo bueno, los humanos sois muy retorcidos. Quién sabe, tal vez alucinó con matarte o torturarte.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta, es imposible!—exclamó levantándose de un salto—. Tanuma no puede desear nada de eso, no es alguien tan cruel. No, mejor dicho, no es nada cruel. No puede tener esas fantasías horribles, estoy seguro de que es otra cosa... No sé qué, pero... tengo que arreglarlo.

Se dejó resbalar de nuevo por la pared y hundió el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía mal, sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le evitara, desde siempre, desde pequeño. Gente que le evitaba por actuar raro, por decir cosas raras. Pero Tanuma conocía su secreto, podía entenderle hasta cierto punto. No le estaba evitando por su comportamiento anormal sino por algo que Natsume desconocía. Era lo que más le dolía, no saber porqué le evitaba. ¿Cuál podía ser esa terrible fantasía?

Decididamente tenía que descubrirlo.

Se levantó y cogió las playeras que guardaba en el armario para estas ocasiones. Cuando Nyanko-sensei lo vio, sabía qué iba a hacer pero no se preocupó en detenerlo. Natsume salió por la ventana y se adentró en la noche escasamente iluminada por algunas farolas y las luces en las ventanas de otras casas donde las últimas familias terminaban de cenar o pasaban el último rato viendo la televisión. Se encaminó hacia el templo donde vivía Tanuma. No sabía qué iba a hacer o qué podía decirle, pero necesitaba solucionar aquello de inmediato.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al templo fue el padre de Tanuma quien le recibió, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Natsume-kun...—le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

—Am... Siento aparecer tan tarde... um...

—Natsume-kun, ¿sabes algo de Kaname? ¿No viene contigo?—le interrumpió mirando tras él como si esperara verlo aparecer a espaldas de Natsume.

—No... ¿No se encuentra en casa?

—No, no lo he visto desde esta mañana, no ha vuelto a casa después de la escuela.

Natsume mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que aquello era culpa suya, ¿pero cómo iba a decírselo a su padre?

—Lo... ¡Lo encontraré!—gritó, echando a correr de vuelta por donde había llegado, sin atender a lo que respondía el señor Tanuma.

_Tanuma... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tanuma? No seas estúpido_ , pensó Natsume adentrándose en el bosque. Sabía a dónde ir, tenía un presentimiento.

Según se acercaba, aún podía sentir el rastro que aquel demonio había dejado en el bosque. Sabía que ya no estaba allí, que ahora estaba en el estómago de Nyanko-sensei, pero aún así temía por Tanuma.

Casi no podía ver en aquella oscuridad, los frondosos árboles apenas dejaban traspasar la luz de la luna a través de sus hojas. Debía caminar despacio para no tropezar, tanteando los árboles a su alrededor y apoyándose en ellos. Comenzó a gritar su nombre, dándose cuenta de que aunque pasara a su lado ni tan siquiera lo vería. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que Tanuma fuera a responder.

De repente un intenso viento sopló a su alrededor y la brillante y blanca figura de Madara apareció frente a él. Inclinó su gran hocico frente a Natsume y le miró con uno de sus grandes ojos.

—Estúpido mocoso, ¿cómo pretendes encontrarlo corriendo por ahí sin rumbo?—le dijo molesto.

—No estoy corriendo sin rumbo, voy al lugar donde lo encontramos—replicó. Estaba aliviado de que estuviera allí, Madara podría ayudarle.

—¡Ah, qué idiota! Te has desviado mucho de tu camino—rió con su profunda voz.

—¿Entonces me llevarías tú?—le preguntó.

—Huh, si no hay más remedio lo haré. Si sigues por aquí acabarás siendo atacado por cualquier youkai.

Lo subió a su lomo y sobrevoló las copas de los árboles, agitando las hojas a su paso. Natsume se aferró a las sedosas melenas de la bestia, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. El frío viento revolvía sus cabellos y se colaba a través de la fina camisa pero no le prestaba atención. No podía distinguir lo que había bajo el bosque, pero sabía que Madara podría encontrar a Tanuma sin problemas.

—¡Natsume!—exclamó Madara.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya lo has encontrado?—preguntó, mirando inútilmente hacia abajo.

—Sí... Pero hay algo más en el bosque, con él—se detuvieron aún sin descender, mientras Madara analizaba minuciosamente lo que solo él podía ver bajo las hojas de los árboles.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Algún youkai le está atacando? ¡Date prisa!—gritó Natsume tironeándole del pelo.

—Es el mismo de la otra vez—respondió con calma, sin moverse.

—¿El mismo? Eso es imposible, tú te lo comiste.

—Solo una parte, deja fragmentos de sí esparcidos por el bosque como trampas esperando a que las víctimas caigan en ellas.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes?!

—Creí que comiendo la parte principal los demás fragmentos desaparecerían, pero por lo visto aún queda alguno activo, aunque con poco poder. No creo que su vida corra peligro.

—No importa, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. No quiero que experimente otra vez esa terrible ilusión de la que hablaba—le urgía, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre su lomo, a que descendiera.

—Ya te lo dije, Natsume, si permanece en esa ilusión es porque quiere estar en ella. Quién sabe, tal vez disfrute matándote una y otra vez—rió burlón.

—¡O bajas o salto!—amenazó tirando con fuerza de sus cabellos.

Madara gruñó molesto y a regañadientes descendió entre los árboles. Natsume descendió de un salto de su lomo e inmediatamente lo vio. Allí estaba Tanuma, de pie inmóvil, envuelto en una densa niebla negra. Apenas podía distinguir su silueta pero sabía que estaba allí, del mismo modo que la vez anterior. Podía sentir la energía de aquel youkai que le impedía acercarse a aquella niebla, aunque como había dicho Madara, era mucho menor que su parte principal.

—¡Madara, deprisa!

—Ya deja de darme órdenes, mocoso—rugió, pero aun así obedeció y una brillante e intensa luz iluminó toda la zona.

La niebla fue forzada a disolverse y Madara devoró los restos del youkai que quedaban. Tanuma cayó de rodillas sobre la hierva y antes de que se derrumbara del todo Natsume lo cogió en sus brazos.

—Nn... Qué...—gimió confuso, abriendo los ojos.

Miró a Natsume y por un momento sonrió, creyendo que era el mismo Natsume de aquella ilusión, pero al ver el cielo sobre sus cabezas su rostro se oscureció. Se incorporó bruscamente, apartándose de Natsume como si su contacto le quemara.

—Tanuma, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como esto? Estás dispuesto a que un youkai te devore, ¿por qué? ¿Solo querías revivir esa ilusión que decías que eran tan terrible?

—Tú... no lo entiendes...—murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Apretaba con fuerza las hiervas entre sus manos, hundiendo sus uñas en la tierra.

_Por qué... por qué... No quería... ¿Por qué me ha sacado...?_

Otra vez le habían arrancado a la fuerza de aquel maravilloso sueño en el que sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de Natsume en sus brazos. Ahora tenía al Natsume real delante de él, pero a él no podía tocarle, no podía besarle ni abrazarle.

—¡No, claro que no! Si tú no me lo explicas yo no puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué querías meterte de nuevo en esa ilusión?

—En ese mundo puedo tener completamente para mí lo que en este no puedo ni rozar—susurró con un sollozo.

Por supuesto que quería entrar de nuevo en aquella ilusión. Sabía que era solo una ilusión pero era más feliz que en el mundo real. Allí no tenía que enfrentarse a la dolorosa realidad donde no era más que un conocido para Natsume. Y ahora ya ni siquiera eso.

—¿Qué...? N-no lo entiendo. Por favor, Tanuma, explícamelo. ¿Qué era esa ilusión? Necesito comprenderlo para ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme... Déjame regresar-

—¡No! No dejaré que ningún youkai se alimente de ti—le agarró por los hombros y le sacudió, en un vano intento de que le mirara—. Sea lo que sea esa ilusión hazlo conmigo. No puedo creer que tú desees algo tan terrible como dices. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo en la realidad, no necesitas esa ilusión. Sé que no me harías ningún daño, ni siquiera en tus pensamientos- ¡Ngh!

Tanuma empujó a Natsume contra el suelo y se arrodilló sobre él.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Esto lo acabará todo para siempre.

¿Qué importaba ya? De todos modos iba a alejarse de Natsume. Ya no le importaba mostrarle ese feo lado suyo, esos horribles deseos que escondía. De ese modo sería Natsume quien se alejaría de él, no tendría que seguir esquivándole, no le insistiría más en que le contara la verdad. Y podría tocar al verdadero Natsume al menos una vez. Cada molécula de su cuerpo lo deseaba, aunque su pecho dolía como jamás lo había hecho. Como había dicho Natsume, no quería hacerle daño por nada del mundo, pero ya no tenía otra opción.

Natsume le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa si eso traía de nuevo la normalidad a su amigo. Tanuma le agarraba con fuerza por los brazos, sentía los dedos clavarse en su piel. Podía ver semioculto tras aquellos cabellos negros un rostro lleno de dolor. Las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos. Sus labios temblaban crispados. Hasta que se unieron a los de Natsume.

Sintió que por un momento su corazón dejaba de latir. Los labios tensos y temblorosos presionaban los suyos y la lengua se abrió paso de inmediato dentro de su boca entreabierta, acariciando con la punta su paladar y su lengua inmóvil. No pudo reaccionar, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía la saliva de Tanuma mezclarse con la suya, su aliento entrar en su boca. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, acelerado, según se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_¿Esto es lo que soñaba? ¿Esto era eso tan terrible? Tanuma..._

Le costaba respirar, estaba alterado y no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Forcejeó levemente, intentando tomar una bocanada de aire, y entonces Tanuma se apartó de él. No, definitivamente no podía forzar a Natsume, no podía hacerle daño. Pero ya estaba, con eso sería suficiente.

Natsume, aturdido, respiraba dificultosamente, recuperando el aliento. Se sentó en la hierva, viendo alejarse unos pasos a su amigo, que se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol dándole la espalda.

—Era... eso. Me violabas en esa ilusión, por eso decías que era tan terrible—jadeó Natsume mientras su corazón relajaba poco a poco sus latidos, aunque no lograba regresar a su ritmo normal.

—¡No! Yo jamás...—apretó los dientes y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas—. Era consentido, en la ilusión era consentido. Yo nunca he tenido el deseo de violarte.

—¿Entonces qué es tan terrible?—preguntó con una voz calmada.

Tanuma se giró y le miró estupefacto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ahora mismo tú acabas de apartarme. El verdadero tú jamás consentiría algo como lo que hacía en las ilusiones—dijo con voz temblorosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero yo no te he apartado, solo quería respirar—Natsume se levantó y con su mano derecha se atusó el pelo, como si intentara limpiarse de la hierva, pero en realidad era un gesto de timidez—. Ese... ese era mi primer beso y me pilló por sorpresa así que... no sabía cómo reaccionar. Incluso metiste tu lengua...

Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y sus piernas se sentían débiles. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante sus propias palabras. Pero Tanuma tenía la mirada fija en sus propios pies y no podía ver aquella expresión.

—L-lo siento, no pretendía que tu primer beso fuera conmigo—se maldecía por haberle hecho de nuevo algo horrible.

Ante aquellas palabras Natsume se molestó. ¿Es que no le estaba escuchando? Ya había tenido suficiente, se acabaron los rodeos. Se acercó a Tanuma y le empujó contra el tronco del árbol, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

—Te estoy diciendo que está bien. No me molestó el beso, solo me pilló por sorpresa. Y si eso es lo que hacías en la ilusión, si era consentido, entonces no es nada terrible.

Pero Tanuma seguía sin mirarle a la cara, sumido en su oscuridad. Solo podía pensar que Natsume no lo entendía, no había visto hasta dónde habían llegado en aquellas fantasías.

—No era solo eso, en la ilusión llegábamos hasta el final. Te hacía el amor una y otra vez—ahora lo entendería.

El corazón de Natsume dio un vuelco y una sacudida recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir cómo su rostro se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Sus manos, agarradas al cuello de la camisa de Tanuma, temblaban.

—Eso... también puedes hacerlo en la realidad... Te dije que podías hacerlo.

Natsume giró la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro tras el flequillo. Ahora era él quien no quería que le mirara, sabía que tenía una expresión vergonzosa. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo aquello? ¿Cómo podía estar de acuerdo con ello? Hasta ese beso Natsume jamás se lo había siquiera imaginado, pero no le había molestado, en absoluto. Es más, quería probar otro beso. Y si Tanuma quería llegar hasta el final... Tal vez no sería algo tan malo si era con Tanuma. No podía pensar en nadie más con quien quisiera hacerlo.

Tanuma lentamente levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Vio los brillantes cabellos que intentaban ocultar su rostro, pero hasta sus orejas estaban sonrojadas.

—Natsume... ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?—preguntó confuso. No era capaz de entender aquello. Sabía que ya no estaba en la ilusión pero aun así aquel Natsume parecía el mismo de su fantasía.

—Claro que lo sé, ¿me tomas por un niño pequeño? Eres tú el único que parece no entender lo que digo—quería disimular su vergüenza con enfado pero era demasiado evidente.

Durante un instante Tanuma se quedó en blanco. No podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo. Quería darle lógica a todo aquello, quería comprenderlo, pero su mente era un torbellino y al final se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

Se lanzó sobre Natsume abrazándolo y con el ímpetu cayeron ambos al suelo.

—¡Ugh! Qu- ¡Nnh!—antes de que Natsume pudiera hablar, su boca fue sellada por los labios de Tanuma.

Un beso más suave, más dulce. Tanuma acariciaba y lamía sus labios con su boca y Natsume pronto comenzó a corresponder, algo torpemente. Separó sus labios y la lengua de Tanuma rápidamente se coló entre ellos y comenzó a enredarse con la de Natsume. Sin darse cuenta, Natsume comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos ahogados por los labios de su amigo. ¿Cómo sabía besar tan bien? ¿Tanto había practicado con su yo ilusorio? Sentía como si su boca estuviera derritiéndose.

De repente, la mano de Tanuma se coló bajo su camisa. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y arqueó su espalda, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Tanuma, quien lo tomó como una invitación a continuar. Deslizó los dedos por su vientre, muy lentamente, acariciando aquella suave piel. El contacto se sentía mucho más real que en aquella ilusión. Incluso el beso era mucho más intenso. Tanuma se estaba dando cuenta de que las sensaciones que había experimentado en la ilusión del youkai habían sido solo sensaciones a medias. Las que estaba experimentando con el verdadero Natsume se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo, casi palpables y mucho más vívidas. Y quería más.

_Para... Aquí no... Ahora no... Tengo que prepararme..._

Natsume quería detenerle, quería decirle que era demasiado pronto y que no era el lugar adecuado. Pero fue incapaz de decir nada en voz alta, ni de apartarle de un puñetazo como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación. En el fondo quería que continuara y temía que en verdad se detuviera si decía algo. Sabía lo difícil que sería retomar aquello una vez que dejaran el bosque y volvieran a sus vidas cotidianas. O tal vez simplemente su voluntad era demasiado débil ante los besos y las caricias de Tanuma.

Sin cortar su húmedo beso, las manos de Tanuma tantearon el pálido pecho, presionando sus pectorales como si fueran pechos femeninos, haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos alrededor de sus tetillas y pellizcando los pezones erectos.

—¡Fuah! ¡Nh!—la respiración de Natsume era tan agitada que ya no pudo continuar con aquel beso. Los gemidos salieron de su boca audibles ante las juguetonas manos de Tanuma.

Tanuma le miró un instante, temiendo haberle molestado, pero ante la expresión de placer que ya no podía ocultar, supo que le estaba haciendo sentir bien y ya no podría detenerse. Levantó la camisa de Natsume, sin tiempo para desabotonarla, y descendió sobre su pecho para lamer las rosadas aureolas y succionar los duros pezones.

—¡Nnh! ¡Aah!—Natsume sacudió sus caderas y se aferró a los cabellos negros de su amigo. Nunca había imaginado que sería sensible en un lugar como ese, pero la lengua de Tanuma se sentía realmente bien y le hacía avergonzarse aún más de aquellos agudos gemidos.

Con el movimiento involuntario de Natsume, Tanuma pudo sentir contra su vientre un bulto duro. Sin desatender su pecho, bajó una mano y palpó la erección bajo los pantalones de Natsume. No podía creer que con apenas unos besos y unas caricias, con _sus_ besos y _sus_ caricias, Natsume ya estuviera tan duro. Por supuesto él también lo estaba, su verga estaba a punto de romper la cremallera de los pantalones y resultaba doloroso, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso, ahora solo quería satisfacer al cuerpo de Natsume.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Natsume y ya pudo ver humedecidos sus calzoncillos grises por los líquidos que comenzaban a salir por la punta. Acarició el miembro por encima de la tela y lo sintió palpitar. Bajó los calzoncillos y la verga se sacudió libre. La envolvió con su mano y la masturbó suavemente lubricándola con los fluidos transparentes que brotaban. El mismo color pálido y glande rosado que en su fantasía. Se veía adorable y deliciosa. Se relamió los labios y se inclinó.

—N-no... No hagas eso...—le suplicó Natsume intentando apartar su cabeza con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Tanuma, con una expresión triste y suplicante como la de un niño al que no le dejan comerse un caramelo.

—Porque... es sucio y... me... me... Nn...—no era capaz de decirlo, aquellas palabras tan pervertidas no podían salir de su boca.

—¿Te correrás? Estás bien, puedes hacerlo. Quiero beberlo.

Natsume se quedó boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo había podido decir algo así tan tranquilo? No pudo reaccionar antes de que su boca envolviera por completo su miembro. Soltó un profundo gemido ante aquella increíble sensación húmeda y cálida, con la suave lengua que no dejaba de moverse. Y sin tener tiempo de avisarle, disparó la espesa simiente en la boca de Tanuma.

_Ah... No... No puedo creer que... tan rápido. ¡Qué vergonzoso!_ , pensaba para sí, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para intentar escapar de aquella humillante escena. Pero entre sus dedos pudo ver cómo Tanuma lo tragaba todo, sin derramar una sola gota, y se relamía los labios con una expresión de gusto. No pudo creer cuánto le excitó aquello, y sintió que podía correrse de inmediato de nuevo.

Poco a poco apartó las manos de su rostro, mientras Tanuma desabrochaba sus pantalones. Vio el miembro más oscuro y más grande de su amigo salir de su ropa interior. Cuando pensó que aquello entraría dentro de él, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Natsume y abrió sus piernas involuntariamente. Tanuma le quitó del todo los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se situó entre sus piernas. Natsume sintió la hierva húmeda bajo su trasero y la brisa fresca le hacía estremecer, pero no se preocupaba en absoluto por ello, todo lo que no tuviera que ver con aquel placer que estaba experimentando y con Tanuma le daba igual.

Tanuma lamió los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, y recogió con ellos los fluidos que resbalaban de ambos miembros. Separó las piernas de Natsume y acarició su entrada con los dedos húmedos. Natsume se sobresaltó, intentando incorporarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué- qué vas a-! Mnh...—Tanuma calló sus labios con un beso, al tiempo que introducía uno de los dedos en Natsume.

—Tranquilo, no haré nada que te haga daño. Nunca lo haría. Esto se sentirá bien pronto, te lo prometo—sabía que al Natsume real le gustaría tanto o más incluso que al de su fantasía, como le había gustado todo lo demás.

Era una sensación extraña, pero no era desagradable en absoluto. El dedo de Tanuma se movía en su interior, palpando sus paredes y abriendo lentamente su entrada. Exploraba lugares totalmente desconocidos hasta entonces. Y sus caderas se movían inconscientemente buscando más. Giró el rostro, intentando ocultarlo con sus brazos, sabiendo lo lasciva que sería su expresión en aquel momento. Tanuma le dejó por el momento, sabiendo que no debía forzarlo, y en su lugar metió el segundo dedo en su entrada.

—Ah... ¡Nnh! Ya... ya basta... Ngh... Sácalos...—gimió Natsume impaciente. Quería dejar de lado la vergüenza de una vez, poder abrazarse a él y sentir solo el placer.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?—preguntó Tanuma, preocupado por si se había excedido.

—¡No!—respondió de inmediato—. Solo no... no quiero dedos...—no podía decirlo más claro, y si aquello no era suficiente se levantaría y se iría.

—¡Oh! Entonces... ¿Quieres que use esto?—sonrió, masajeando su miembro erecto. Ahora lo entendía, Natsume estaba tan ansioso como él.

Natsume lo observó. Aquella cosa enorme de verdad iba a entrar en él. Contrajo su entrada alrededor de los dedos de Tanuma. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Tanuma sacó bruscamente los dedos, con un quejido de Natsume, y presionó la punta de su miembro contra la humedecida apertura. Lentamente movió sus caderas y penetró poco a poco aquel interior virgen. Sí, estaba tomando por segunda vez su virginidad, aunque en la primera ocasión fuera solo una ilusión. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo contenerse y de una embestida lo penetró casi hasta el fondo. Natsume soltó un intenso gemido y su espalda se arqueó, aferrándose con fuerza al suelo. Tanuma le observó, jadeando pesadamente, balanceando despacio sus caderas.

_Ah... Tan hermoso... Si yo fuera un youkai también querría devorarlo_ , pensó Tanuma, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Tanuma... Tanuma...—gemía Natsume, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

—Natsume- no, Takashi, llámame por mi nombre y te abrazaré—le pidió, besando una de sus manos.

—Nn... Ka-kaname...—susurró apenas audiblemente, avergonzado—. Kaname... ¡Kaname!—extendió tanto como pudo sus brazos, desesperado.

El corazón de Tanuma palpitó con fuerza al oír su nombre en labios de su amado Natsume. Se inclinó y le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, y Natsume sintió crecer la verga en su interior. Podía sentirla palpitar, tan caliente, frotar su interior y estirar sus paredes. Se aferró a los hombros de Tanuma, estremeciéndose con la respiración de este en su cuello.

—Takashi, relájate. Me aprietas tanto que apenas puedo moverme—le susurró al oído.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿C-cómo se supone que me relaje? Esto se siente... muy extraño... Mnh...

Tanuma le besó, suave y dulcemente. Natsume se perdió en ese delicioso beso y centrado en él de algún modo consiguió relajarse. Sin separarse de sus labios, Tanuma comenzó a embestirle, hundiéndose en aquellas estrechas paredes, tan calientes que sentía fundirse entre ellas. Tenía que contenerse para no correrse al instante, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado alterados como para soportar el beso, separaron sus labios. Tanuma se incorporó y sostuvo las piernas de Natsume por los muslos, moviendo sus caderas cada vez más rápido. El miembro de Natsume se sacudía sobre su vientre, completamente erecto a pesar de haberse corrido ya una vez.

—¡¡Uaaah!!—de repente Natsume sintió que el falo de Tanuma rozaba un lugar sensible en su interior. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó un instante sin aliento.

—Lo encontré—sonrió Tanuma—. Eso te gustó, ¿verdad, Takashi?

—Q-qué... fue... eso...—jadeó Natsume, mirándole entre los mechones de pelo pegados a su frente húmeda.

—Tu próstata. Ahora que encontré el ángulo, haré que esto se sienta muy bien.

Volvió a embestir y otro intenso gemido salió de la garganta de Natsume. Había vuelto a frotar con su verga aquel dulce lugar. Y lo hizo una y otra vez. Potentes corrientes recorrían el cuerpo de Natsume con cada embestida. Su mente comenzaba a distorsionarse, a perder la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba. Solo podía sentir el miembro de Tanuma en su interior y sus manos sosteniéndole. Todo lo demás dejaba de existir. El placer recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y sin poder contenerse se corrió sobre su vientre poco después de que Tanuma derramara con una fuerte estocada toda la simiente en su interior. Sintió el líquido caliente fluir dentro de él y después solo la oscuridad.

  
  


Cuando Natsume abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Tanuma sobre él, mirándole con preocupación. Durante un momento se quedó mirándolo antes de decir nada, sintiendo el calor de sus piernas bajo la cabeza. Podía ver el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, cubierto casi totalmente por las hojas de los árboles. De repente recordó lo que acababan de hacer y el rubor regresó a su rostro.

—Natsume, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Tanuma, acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

—Sí... ¿Q-qué ha pasado?—preguntó, aún sin levantar la cabeza del regazo de Tanuma.

—Te desmayaste después de... mm...—apartó la mirada. Tenía miedo de cuál sería la reacción de Natsume.

Natsume se incorporó y se sentó en la hierva. Sintió un punzante dolor en sus caderas, pero ya se preocuparía de eso en otro momento. Observó a Tanuma cabizbajo, apretando los puños sobre sus muslos inquieto.

—Ya no me llamas Takashi—le dijo levantándose, sacudiendo la hierva de su ropa. En algún momento cuando se desmayó Tanuma había vuelto a vestirle.

—Umm... Pensé que tal vez... te molestaría—Tanuma también se levantó, pero era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Parecía a punto de salir huyendo de allí.

Natsume se acercó a él, levantó su barbilla con los dedos y le besó. Solo un tierno beso de unos segundos y se apartó para mirarle a los ojos.

—Kaname, soy real, no una ilusión, y lo que ha pasado hace un momento también ha sido real, y lo que te dije de que podías hacerlo también. Y no me arrepiento de ello—le dijo firme, sin una sola duda en sus ojos.

—N-natsume...—Tanuma le miraba con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Por favor, llámame por mi nombre—le pidió, apoyando una mano en su pecho.

El corazón de Tanuma latió con fuerza y no pudo contenerse.

—¡Takashi!—le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello—. Te amo Takashi. Sé que estos sentimientos no están bien pero yo... ¡Yo te amo!

El rostro de Natsume se ruborizó y también le abrazó.

—Idiota, solo estarían mal si no fueran correspondidos—le dijo acariciando sus negros cabellos.

Los dos estaba rogando porque aquello no fuera una ilusión, porque al día siguiente cuando regresaran a sus vidas normales aquello no desapareciera. Ambos tenían aún un largo camino que recorrer en aquella nueva relación y aún tenían que entender claramente y desarrollar aquellos sentimientos, pero estaban deseando emprender ese camino juntos.

—Estúpidos mocosos, mira que tener que esperarles mientras hacen guarradas—masculló Nyanko-sensei entre los árboles—. Yo me voy a beber, que regresen a pata.

  
  


**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un fanfic con dos primeros besos y dos primeras veces. Nada mal, ¿eh?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios y kudos!  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
